La Elección Acertada
by AhrielPM
Summary: Los tradicionales Slytherins no están acostumbrados a los cambios. ¿Qué pasará si este año hay una nueva incorporación a su casa? 6ºaño
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Marcado

Salí por la puerta trasera que había en las grandes cocinas de la mansión, aquella que solo solían usar los elfos domésticos para salir de la casa. Yo nunca solía visitar las cocinas y mucho menos para salir por la misma puerta que esos estúpidos elfos, pero necesitaba salir de la mansión sin que nadie me viera. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para poner mis pensamientos en orden y comenzar a asimilar los acontecimientos pasados hacía unos meses y los que me quedarían por vivir.  
>Después de terminar el quinto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería me dirigí a la mansión donde vivía con mis padres, sabiendo que a partir de entonces, todo cambiaría. Ahora yo era el cabeza de familia. Yo era el dueño de aquella mansión que hacía tantos años pertenecía a mi familia. Y yo era el encargado ahora de cuidar de ella. De mi familia, que en este último año se había quedado reducida a mi madre y a mí. Ahora ella era lo más importante en mi vida, y debía cuidarla y protegerla, ya que ahora nadie más podría hacerlo.<p>

Y todo esto gracias al maldito de Harry Potter. Siempre Harry Potter. Por su culpa habían encarcelado a mi padre en la prisión de Azkabán este último curso, después de que en aquella excursión de Potter y sus amigos del ED al ministerio descubrieran que mi padre era uno de aquellos mortífagos que habían intentado matarlos, trabajando para el señor Tenebroso.  
>Ahora era yo el que debía responder por mi familia, y no sólo ante la comunidad mágica o el Ministerio de Magia, si no también ante lord Voldemort. Este, tras ver que mi padre le había fallado, me llamó ante él unos días después del juicio para ofrecerme un trato con el que se nos perdonarían todos los errores cometidos por mi familia. Aunque, claro está que eso de "trato" era una mera formalidad, porque todos sabíamos que si no aceptaba, mi familia y yo seríamos historia.<br>Así que un mes después de aquello, el señor Tenebroso nos citó a mi madre y a mí para cerrar nuestro trato. Y aquella noche, en un valle desierto de una montaña lejana y solitaria del norte de Irlanda, fui marcado para siempre. Desde entonces la marca tenebrosa lucía oscura y siniestra en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero no estaba arrepentido, ni mucho menos. Un poco asustado sí -tuve que reconocérmelo a mí mismo después de varios días, aunque este pensamiento nunca saldría a la luz-, por todo lo que significaba llevar esa marca en el brazo, pero no arrepentido. Ni lo estaría nunca. Era lo que debía hacer, si no mi madre…  
>Todo fuera por la familia.<br>Llegué al pequeño bosquecillo que había detrás de la mansión y me interné en él, en busca de aquel pequeño lago que había justo en el centro de éste y que tan bien conocía.  
>Me gustaba ir allí sólo, a reflexionar sobre algún problema o simplemente a relajarme. Solía ir siempre al atardecer, justo cuando el sol se ponía detrás de los árboles, porque me recordaba a las tardes de paz y tranquilidad que solía pasar en el lago que había al lado de Hogwarts, cuando sólo era un adolescente sin más preocupaciones que las de unas cuantas chicas, los estudios y fastidiar a Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger. Sí, aunque no lo pareciera y nunca lo expresara, siempre añoraría aquellos tiempos. No se puede decir que fuera exactamente feliz, pero habían sido unos de los mejores tiempos que había pasado en mi vida.<br>Me senté en una enorme roca a la orilla del lago y me quedé allí hasta que la luz se fue definitivamente. Sólo observando la puesta de sol. Se estaba tan bien allí, sin las preocupaciones del exterior ni las presiones de la vida diaria. Solo la naturaleza y yo. Si tan sólo pudiera escaparme por un día de todo aquel…  
>-Draco, Draco, Draco... ¿qué te he enseñado sobre lo de soñar despierto?<br>¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios me había encontrado? ¿¡Es que acaso me estaba siguiendo!  
>-Que te distrae de lo que realmente pasa a tu alrededor y te vuelve débil frente a tu adversario, ya que hace que bajes la guardia y seas un blanco fácil en cualquier momento.<br>Me volví despacio hacia la persona que me había robado mi único momento de felicidad después de varios días encerrado en la mansión, practicando y fortaleciéndome día y noche para llegar a ser un buen mortífago, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, pues había estado siendo mi instructor todos esos días y tenía su voz metida en la cabeza. Tanto que hasta en sueños se me aparecía.  
>-Muy bien querido. Por eso espero que esta sea la última vez que te veo hacerlo, o tendré que endurecer mis instrucciones para que se te metan bien en esa cabecita.<br>-Sí, tía Bella- respondí acercándome cautelosamente a mi tía, que me miraba con sus negros ojos escrutándome en silencio.  
>-Veo que al menos la Oclumancia sí te has molestado en reforzarla- comentó con una especie de sonrisa de satisfacción y algo parecido al orgullo en su pequeña cara- Te hará mucha falta a la hora de realizar tu misión.<br>-Sí, tía Bella- respondí otra vez, sumiso. En todos esos días entrenándome con ella había descubierto que no es bueno tener enfadada a Bellatrix Lestrange, y mucho menos si el enfado se lo has causado tú. Aún me palpitaban las cicatrices de los costados.  
>-Muy bien. Y ahora volvamos a la mansión, ya casi es la hora- y sin más se giro y comenzó a andar adentrándose otra vez en el pequeño bosque, con su largo y enmarañado pelo rizado bailándole por la espalda, al son de sus pasos.<br>Pero cuando comencé a seguirla, a una prudente distancia, se detuvo en seco y, sin ni siquiera molestarse en volverse, añadió:  
>-¡Ah! Y…Draco, no vuelvas a escaparte de la mansión sin mi permiso o…-su voz era un falso intento de sentirse apenada, pero estaba impregnada con un alarmante tono de amenaza que no pasé desapercibido- tendré que probar contigo aquella maldición inventada por Snape que tanto me llamó la atención, ¿no te importará ser el conejillo de indias, verdad?<br>Mi silencio fue lo suficientemente explícito, por lo que soltó un seco "Eso creía…" y de repente se volvió como si le hubieran pinchado en el culo y me miró con una cara de corderito degollado, haciendo que sus grandes y terroríficos ojos negros sobresalieran más de su pálido rostro.  
>-¡Oh! ¡Pero mira que tarde es! ¡Ya ha anochecido!- señaló con un gesto de su cabeza el despejado cielo nocturno- Vamos Draco, no debemos hacer esperar a nuestros camaradas ¡Es de mala educación!<br>Volvió a girarse con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar otra vez en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy, pero esta vez dando pequeños saltitos-como si de una niña pequeña se tratase- y empezando a entonar aquella maldita frase que últimamente siempre tenía en la boca, a modo de himno, que siempre finalizaba con una de sus crueles y espeluznantes risas: "¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!"

Holaaaa!:))  
>Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de La Elección Acertada! La verdad es que este es un capitulo de presentación, para que veáis que esta historia va a ser desde el punto de visto de Draco y de algún que otro personaje mas inventado por mii!:))<br>Aún asii, espero que os haya gustado. A mi especialmente me ha gustado escribir sobre la relación entre Bella y Draco, que creo que seria mas o menos como la he puesto en este cap.  
>Queria deciros que esta es mi primera historia y que estoy muy nerviosa y expectante sobre como la veréis! Pero no por que sea la primera teneis que ser mas blanditos! Quiero comentarios criticoos pleasee!hahahaXDD para mi es muy importante vuestra opinión, ya que soy un poco novata en esto y me gustaría hacerlo lo mejor posible!<br>Y bueno, ya os dejoo con mis comentarios. Espero vuestros reviews! UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO MUUY MUUUY FUERTE!:))  
>Ahriel<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: De regreso a Hogwarts**

Recorría el expreso de Hogwarts dando saltitos con mi habitual aire soñador en busca de mis amigos. Sabía que estarían en el último vagón, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos hasta la llegada al colegio, ya que todos sabíamos que este año tendríamos a muchos interesados detrás nuestra para que continuáramos con nuestro relato de la "emocionante y peligrosa aventura" que tuvo lugar en el Ministerios de Magia el curso pasado.

No los había visto durante todo el verano, salvo por aquella pequeña fiesta que di en mi casa con motivo del cumpleaños de Harry, y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos.

Cuando al fin llegué, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta del compartimento.

Y allí estaban todos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Danielle. Esta última, hermana pequeña de Hermione, había entrado al colegio dos años atrás, justo cuando se disputaba el Torneo de los Tres Magos- en el que Cedric Diggory, después de ayudar valientemente a Harry en aquel cementerio, se llevó el trofeo que, en un principio, perteneció a ambos, pero que Harry se lo cedió por su gran actuación frente al Señor Tenebroso-y a los pocos días se hizo inseparable de Ginny y Luna, ya que las tres cursaban el mismo año.

-¡LUNA!- gritaron todos al unísono al verme. Cuando por fin terminamos de abrazarnos y de contarnos nuestros respectivos veranos, Ginny procedió a informarnos sobre los nuevos cotilleos que darían que hablar este año en Hogwarts, recibiendo algún que otro "Ginny…" por parte de Ron, y risitas por parte de los demás.

-Está bien, está bien… ¡pero tengo uno que seguro que os interesa!, sobre todo a vosotros- añadió señalando con la cabeza a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville- pero bueeno…si no queréis que os lo cuente… ya vendréis a por la información, ¿verdad Dan?

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos y Danielle despertó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba al recibir el codazo de su amiga.

-¿Eh?... ¡aah! Sí, sí, claro…- y soltó una pequeña risita.

Danielle era muy diferente a su hermana. Hermione era todo eficiencia. Se estudiaba los libros antes de empezar las clases, donde siempre era la primera en levantar la mano, resolver los problemas y realizar los hechizos satisfactoriamente. Y cuando no estaba con Harry y Ron resolviendo otro misterio, estaba metida en la biblioteca hasta que la señora Pince tenía que echarla para poder cerrar. En cambio, Danielle ere todo un desastre. No tocaba un libro si no era estrictamente necesario. En las clases, cuanto más pasara desapercibida para los profesores, mejor para ella, ya que nunca hacía los deberes ni se estudiaba las tareas, aunque a la hora de realizar los hechizos, también era una de las primeras en realizarlos bien, y en los exámenes era la que mejor nota sacaba. Bueno, después de todo, es una Granger ¿no? Y, al contrario de su hermana, Danielle cuando no estaba con Ginny y conmigo se paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, buscando algo divertido que hacer. Siempre estaba sonriendo y gastando bromas -cuando se juntaba con Fred y George, eran imposibles-.

En cuanto al físico, se podría decir que Danielle era un clon de Hermione de no ser por su largo y liso pelo, de un color parecido al oro con algunas mechas marrones, que siempre llevaba suelto. Ella y Ginny eran las que más atención recibían de los chicos, y no es para menos. Mis dos amigas eran realmente guapas, aunque, como dos buenas Gryffindor, ellas nunca se dejaban llevar por esas superficialidades. Eemm… ¿he dicho nunca?, bueno, realmente quería decir CASI nunca, después de todo, tenemos 15 años ¿no?

Por eso, en aquel momento noté que había algo raro en ella. Desde que entré en el compartimento noté que estaba demasiado callada y no apartaba su mirada de la ventana, como si estuviera buscando algo -o a _alguien_- en aquellos bonitos paisajes de Irlanda. Y no supe muy bien cómo, pero sabía perfectamente que era aquello que dejaba en las nubes a mi inquieta amiga.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y todos nos alegramos de volver a ver aquel hermoso castillo. Nuestro segundo hogar.

Ya con nuestros uniformes puestos, cada uno nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas mesas en el Gran Comedor. Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre la multitud de Gryffindors que se dirigían a su mesa, Luna me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un extremo de la gran puerta, donde no molestábamos a los demás alumnos que seguían entrando en el comedor.

-Mmm…Luna, ¿querías algo?- le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Danielle, sabes que pasar mucho tiempo pensando en un chico hace que los torposoplos se sientan más atraídos por tu cabeza?- soltó sin ningún miramiento.

La miré sorprendida. El año pasado, durante nuestras clases en el ED y nuestra entrada en el ministerio, descubrí en Luna a una gran amiga. Me di cuenta de que siempre estaba inmersa en una nube, viviendo con los torposoplos, los nargles o los pumkpikers, haciendo creer que nunca se enteraba de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor. Pero que cuando se trataba de sus amigos, Luna era una especie de ángel guardián, manteniéndose al margen y observándolo todo desde la lejanía para después poder ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas. Por eso Ginny y ella la querían tanto. "No sé cómo alguna vez mi hermana también la llamó Lunática Lovegood, cuando ella era una de las más cuerdas de, probablemente, toda la escuela."

Solté un suspiro.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?- le pregunté, intentando penetrar en aquellos grandes ojos azules. Ella sonrió.

-No todos los días vivo en una nube- contestó. Haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza que provocó que sus pendientes de calabaza se removieran entre su blanco cabello- ¿quién es él?

Ella como siempre, directa al grano. Rodé los ojos y la giré, poniéndome de espaldas a la muchedumbre que entraba, para que nadie pudiera si quiera leerme los labios.

-Ah, está bien…- ella abrió más los ojos y soltó una pequeña risita- verás, como ya sabes, este verano Hermione se fue con Ron y Harry a Rumanía a visitar a Charlie, y yo me quedé sola en casa- Luna asintió- Pues mis padres, con eso de que no debo de perder las costumbres muggles, decidieron enviarme a un campamento de verano…

- ¿Un campi qué?- A Luna le encantaba que le hablara de cosas de muggles, pero aquel no era el momento.

-Campamento. Luego te lo explico, pero ahora cállate y déjame terminar- ella volvió a asentir – bien pues, allí…en el campamento…mmm…pues, verás…yo…

-¡Eh Dan!- Un chico alto, castaño y muy atractivo se había acercado a nosotras. Llevaba un uniforme amarillo, que denotaba su condición de Hufflepuff y el pelo ligeramente despeinado- ¿qué tal el resto del verano?

"Oh no, es él…"

-Eh…p-pues, muy bien…- "mierda, ya me he vuelto a trabar con las palabras…" "¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!" Él seguía mirándome con aquella hipnotizadora sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya te han quitado la escayola del brazo- dijo señalando mi brazo izquierdo- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez al bajarte del caballo.

Me dio un codazo con complicidad, mirándome a los ojos. Si supiera que me dan pánico los caballos y que sólo me monté en aquel porque él daba las clases…

-S-si…bueno, yo…

-¡Eh Cedric!- intervino una tercera voz- ¡vamos, que nos quedamos sin sitio!

-¡Sí, ya voy!- gritó Cedric. Se volvió otra vez hacia mí y, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, concluyó- Bueno Dan, me alegro de volver a verte otro año en Hogwarts. ¡Ya nos veremos por ahí!

Y, dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo detrás de su compañero.

-A-adiós, Cedric…- me quedé embobada mirando el sitio por el que el chico había desaparecido.

-Mmm…Danielle- Luna me pellizcó en el brazo. En ese momento la miré y me di cuenta de que con esa pequeña conversación con Cedric se había enterado de todo lo que tenía que decirle. Sonrió y me dijo- vamos a sentarnos ya, el Sombrero Seleccionador está a punto de comenzar con los de primer año.

Asentí levemente y vi cómo Luna se fue dando saltitos a su mesa de Ravenclaw. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados ya en sus mesas, solo quedábamos yo- en una esquina de la puerta- y Ernie McMillan, que se había quedado hablando con el Fraile Gordo en el centro de la puerta. "Gracias a dios, nadie se ha dado cuenta" pensé en ese momento. No soportaba la atención de mucha gente sobre mí. Pero me equivocaba, porque cuando fui a comenzar mi camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor todo el mundo se volvió para mirarme. Espera, para mirarme a mí o…

Me giré hacia la entrada del comedor y vi como Harry entraba en él con un pañuelo con el que se cubría la nariz, cubierto de sangre. Se me olvidó que todo el mundo estaba mirándonos y me acerqué rápidamente a él.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, nada, tranquila- me dijo agarrándome el brazo con la mano que le quedaba libre- vamos a sentarnos.

Cuando nos sentamos todos le hicieron las mismas preguntas, a las que él respondió con evasivas, y Ginny comenzó a curarle la nariz con cuidado. Yo sonreí, y vi como Herms le decía algo a Ron para distraerlo de esa imagen.

Y así, comenzó la cena de bienvenida de este nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Holaaaaaaaaa!:))

Lo primero de todo:

**Nyssad:** Uuuuaaaaaaaaa!hahahaha muuchisimas graciaas! mi primer review!XDD Buenoo, se que el primer cap no dice mucho de la historia asiquee esperoo que este te hayaa gustadoo!:)) Esperoo seguir viendote en los proximos cap y intentaree actualizaar prontoo! Besoos!:))

Y bueno, aquí está el segundo capituloo! Y aquí os presento a una de las nuevas incorporaciones en Hogwarts: Danielle Granger! Hahaha esperoo que os haya gustado el personaje, a mi desde luego, me encantaaa!:))

Aahh! Varias aclaraciones: se supone que Danielle entra en Hogwarts en su tercer curso, cuando Harry y compañía estaban en el torneo de los tres magos, y habiaa cursado sus dos primeros años en Beaxbatons.

En cuanto a lo de Cedric….sii, no me he resistido a revivir a estee personaje…es que me encantaa! jejejeXDD En esta historia logró escapar a la maldicion imperdonable de Colagusano y consiguió escapar de allí con Harry, que como buen Gryffindor que es, acepto que él en realidad no tenia que haber participado ese año y le cedió la copa a Cedric…(que mooooono!hahahaXDD)

Y bueno, creo que nada maas, que yaa os voy a aburrir con tanta explicación!XDD

Si quereis saber que pasara con Dan y Cedric y cual es aquel cotilleo que según Ginny tanto les interesaría a Harry, Ron y Herms…. Atentaas al siguiente capituloo!:)))

**UN ABRAZO MUY MUUY FUERTE:))**

Ahriel:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyssad****: holaa! Me alegra que Danielle te gustee! Es un personaje que se me ocurrio de repente y tuve que incluirla en este fiic! Al igual que Cedric! Es un personaje que me gusto mucho y por eso decidi meterlo en esta historia!:)) espero que te guste este nuevo cap! Nos leemos!Besoos!:))**

**Nanu****: holaa! Gracias por tu review del segundo cap! Siento que el personaje de Danielle no sea de tu agrado, intentare seguir tu consejo y hacer que sea un poco menos "plano y aburrido", aunque tengo que puntualizar que solo has visto una parte de su personalidad, ya que en solo un cap no puedes saber a ciencia cierta como es realmente un personaje. Sobre lo de las faltas de ortografía y la narración, gracias también por avisar, intentare corregirlos. Aunque también debo decirte que al subir los cap a fanfiction, este te cambia palabras y a veces te pone faltas. No se como ni por que. Pero bueno, estos son mis primeros cap subidos a esta pagina! Intentare tener mas cuidado la próxima vez!XDD y creo que esto es todo!gracias por leerme! Aunque si tanto te desagrada la historia y los personajes, te invito a que dejes de leer, yo no obligo a nadie!XDD un abrazo!:))**

**Capítulo 3: La nueva alumna**

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador terminó con los de primer curso y estos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió al atril y pidió silencio.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Bienvenidos a los alumnos que entráis este año nuevos y mucha suerte a aquellos que este año cursarán su último año en Hogwarts- se oyeron vítores, risas y aplausos, sobre todo por parte de los alumnos de séptimo curso, y todo el mundo comenzó a hablar otra vez. Dumbledore carraspeó.- Bien. Pero antes de empezar con mi discurso, quería daros una nueva noticia. Este año, una alumna nueva entrará en Hogwarts, en sexto curso.

El comedor volvió a los murmullos y las exclamaciones. Todos aquellos que ya sabían algo sobre esto, comenzaron a contárselo a los pocos que quedaban en Hogwarts que no sabían ya de la noticia, dispuestos a enterarse sobre quién era esa nueva alumna que entraría tan tarde al colegio.

-Veis, os dije que os interesaría mi nuevo cotilleo- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Una alumna nueva? ¿En sexto? Qué raro…-Ron puso su cara de confusión- ¿y tú la conoces Ginny?

-Ajá - elevó un poco la voz para que todos sus amigos y algún que otro interesado más pudiera escucharla- Estaba en Beauxbatons con Dan ¿verdad?

Ginny dio un codazo a Danielle, y esta prosiguió:

-Ehh…sí, es verdad. Se llama…

-…Dana Applewhite – informó Blaise a Draco – pero es otra piojosa _sangre sucia_.

-¡Ja! Habrá venido a hacerle compañía a esa _sangre sucia_ rata de biblioteca y a su hermanita. A unirse al fracasado ED – añadió Draco con desprecio, mientras echaba una ojeada a la mesa de los leones. Todos los de su alrededor soltaron una risita de complicidad.

- He oído que sus padres se han mudado a Londres después de que a su hermano pequeño le llegara este año la carta de Hogwarts y pidieron un permiso especial para que su hija viniera a terminar sus estudios aquí, junto con su hermano– continuó Danielle – Dicen que ella no estaba mucho por la labor, y que ahora no se habla con sus padres. La verdad es que en Beauxbatons le costó bastante hacerse un hueco, no me extraña que no quisiera irse.

-¿Dices que su hermano ha entrado este año?- intervino Harry- si es así, ¿dónde le ha puesto el sombrero? Quizás ella también entre en la misma casa que su hermano.

Ginny se levantó un poco de su asiento y comenzó a buscar por todo el comedor.

-Es aquel – señaló con la cabeza a la mesa que estaba detrás de la de Slytherin, decorada con adornos amarillos y presidida por una bandera del mismo color con el dibujo de un tejón- el de cara pequeñita, ojos grandes y verdes y pelo claro.

Todos miraron hacia allí, y vieron a un niño de once años que reía alegremente junto con sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Parecía bastante simpático.

-Así que la nueva será de Hufflepuff- sentenció Ron.

-No tiene por qué Ron- intervino Hermione con su habitual aire de sabelotodo - no porque sean hermanos y tengan la misma sangre tienen que pertenecer a la misma casa. Recuerda que Sirius no entró en Slytherin y toda su familia había pertenecido a ella…

Todos callaron. Hermione había metido la pata. Harry dirigió su vista hacia la mesa y comenzó a rasparla, Ginny le puso su mano en la pierna como señal de que estaba a su lado, Hermione no sabía hacia dónde mirar y Ron…Ron estaba a su bola, como siempre.

Danielle se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-Eemm… ¿sabéis? En mi segundo año en Beauxbatons ella me dio clases particulares de pociones.

- ¿Ah si? – se interesó Ginny - ¿y cómo es?

-Pues, la verdad es que es bastante…

-…guapa. Al menos eso es lo que dicen algunos Ravenclaws- opinó Theo.

- ¿Guapa? – rió Blaise- ni aunque fuese la mujer más guapa del mundo pondría mis ojos en ella. Es una _sangre sucia_ Theo, no lo olvides.

Este rodó los ojos, pero cuando fue a contestar Draco los hizo callar con un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Callaos! El viejo vuelve a hablar…- dijo mirando a Dumbledore con desprecio y algo más que sus amigos no pudieron identificar en aquellos ojos grises.

-Muy bien. Sin más preámbulos, ¡demos un fuerte aplauso a vuestra nueva compañera! ¡la señorita, Dana Applewhite!

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos y vítores mientras las puertas se abrían de nuevo, y cuando estas lo hicieron, los aplausos se intensificaron- sobre todo por la parte masculina- cuando por ellas apareció una joven alta, delgada y con unas curvas perfectamente delineadas.

Iba con la cabeza alta y andaba de una forma muy similar a cierto rubio sentado en una mesa llena de serpientes, que la miraba con curiosidad. Ya llevaba puesto el uniforme neutro del colegio, aunque su corta falda dejaba ver algo más de lo que se estaba permitido. Su pelo, largo y rizado, le caía por la espalda hasta un poco más arriba de las caderas. Era de un color castaño claro, con alguna que otra mecha rubia salpicada por todo el cabello.

Su rostro era alargado, sofisticado y elegante. Tenía unos carnosos labios de color rosado, tornados en una pequeña mueca-sonrisa que a Draco Malfoy le resulto bastante familiar. Pero lo que a este más le impactó, fueron aquellos enormes y oscuros ojos, con largas pestañas negras que hacían que parecieran más oscuros todavía. Miraba fijamente a Dumbledore y, cuando llegó hasta él inclinó levemente la cabeza, gesto que fue devuelto por el director con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, McGonnagal se acercó con el pergamino de los nombres de los alumnos nuevos, carraspeó y leyó en voz alta:

-Applewhite, Dana.

Ella subió las escaleras y se colocó grácilmente sobre el taburete. McGonnagal le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, y este comenzó con sus cavilaciones.

Todo el comedor comenzó a cuchichear por lo bajo, comentando dónde creía cada uno que iba a mandar el sombrero a aquella hermosa chica. Sólo los que estaban realmente atentos a este podían escuchar los murmullos que salían de aquel sombrero.

-Humm…interesante- decía- muy interesante…Humm, hummm…

-Con que nunca pondrías tus ojos en ella, ¿no Blaise?- susurró Theo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo.

-Cállate- escupió Blaise. Theo rió por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, Blaisito, pero no creo venga a nuestra casa y mucho menos se fije en ti precisamente. Así que, deja ya de soñar despierto.

-Te voy a…- Blaise se incorporó de su asiento e hizo el amago de acercarse a Theo, pero Draco, situado en el medio de los dos muchachos, lo cogió con fuerza del brazo y lo volvió a sentar bruscamente.

-Callaos los dos de una puñetera vez- les amenazó sin apartar la mirada de la chica, que seguía serena, mirando al frente, esperando la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Humm…si, si, si…muy interesante y muy curioso… ¿estás segura de ello?- preguntó en ese momento. Ella pareció no haberlo escuchado, porque seguía impasible, casi ni pestañeaba. El sombrero prosiguió- hummm, si es así…no creo que haya pasado esto antes…pero yo tampoco veo en qué otra casa podrías estar mejor, por lo tanto…

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, expectante ante la revelación de la nueva casa de la chica. Y el sombrero no se hizo de rogar.

-Tu casa en Hogwarts es….. ¡SLYTHERIN!

**Holaaa!:))**

**Buenoo, que os ha parecido este cap! Al fin ha aparecido la nueva integrante de Slytherin: Dana Applewhite!XDD ya se que Dana no es la única hija de muggles que ha entrado en Slytherin, pero en mi fiic he decidido que asi sea para darle un poquillo de mas emoción a la cosa!jejejeXDD espero vuestros reviews contándome que os ha parecido este cap! **

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO MUY MUUY FUERTE!**

**Ahriel:))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva amiga**

Silencio. Todo el comedor quedó sumido en un incrédulo silencio. Todos pensaban que habían oído mal, o que el sombrero se había vuelto loco. Hasta Dumbledore se quedó mudo. Una hija de muggles, ¡en Slytherin! La habían llevado al matadero.

Pero ella, en lugar de asustarse, de asombrarse, o si quiera preocuparse, se quitó lentamente el sombrero-ya que también McGonnagal estaba en estado de shock-, se levantó del taburete y lo depositó cuidadosamente en él. Después, se irguió, alzó la cabeza, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, se dirigió grácilmente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí, Dumbledore recuperó la compostura y se acercó al atrio. Carraspeó para recibir la atención, tanto de alumnos como de profesores-ya que todos seguían mirando a la joven con cara de sorpresa-, y comenzó a hablar:

-Un fuerte aplauso para la señorita Applewhite y su nueva casa, ¡Slytherin!

Al principio nadie salvo él aplaudió, pero rápidamente se le unieron los profesores y al fin, el comedor se sumió en unos tímidos e incrédulos aplausos. Todos los alumnos aplaudían sorprendidos, todos menos los de Slytherin, claro, que miraban a su nueva compañera con cara de situación. Demasiado impresionados todavía como para que la furia, el coraje, la vergüenza o incluso el asco pudieran haber aflorado en su interior ante aquella situación.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Theo y Blaise tenían la mandíbula desencajada, como la mayoría de los de su casa. Y Draco… Draco la miraba con una mezcla de admiración, repugnancia y curiosidad a partes iguales.

Admiración porque debe de ser muy valiente como para querer formar parte de la casa que menos la aceptaría. Eso o que estaba realmente loca, ya que si ella realmente no hubiera querido, el sombrero nunca la hubiera puesto en Slytherin, y eso todos lo sabían.

Repugnancia porque por primera vez en la historia una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ entraba a formar parte de SU casa, y tenía que ser justo cuando era precisamente él el Príncipe de Slytherin. Para mancillar así su paso por Hogwarts. Y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Y curiosidad…curiosidad porque después de todo- y eso debía reconocerlo-, no podía ser una sangre sucia normal y corriente si había entrado en Slytherin. Porque, aun sabiendo todo esto, aun teniéndole asco por ser una _sangre sucia_… no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Cada vez le entraban más ganas de acercarse, saber cómo huele, sentir su perfecta piel bajo sus manos, tocar su sedoso cabello castaño, probar sus carnosos labios y sentir su oscura y profunda mirada en sus ojos. Porque, sí, y esto era lo más extraño de todo, ella todavía no había recaído en su presencia. Y eso era algo imposible, porque Draco Malfoy siempre llamaba la atención, sobre todo en el sexo opuesto.

Y por todas estas cosas que esta imbécil y estúpida _sangre sucia_ le hacía sentir Draco la odiaba, despreciaba y repugnaba todavía más, haciendo que estos sentimientos emergieran como un huracán dentro de él, opacando aquellos que esa estúpida le hacía sentir y que nunca antes creyó tener.

Y en ese momento Draco Malfoy tomó una decisión. Aquella nueva intrusa que había entrado en su terreno no se merecía ni siquiera su atención. Durante este curso tenía una tarea muy importante que cumplir, y no pensaba distraerse con otra estúpida _sangre sucia_ que podría arruinar su vida. No. Haría como que no existía. Como si ella nunca hubiera entrado en Hogwarts. Quizás así llegue realmente a pasar inadvertida y nunca nadie se acuerde de que en Slytherin llegó a entrar alguien que no era un _sangre pura. _Y si todo esto no funcionaba…entonces dejaría actuar a los demás.

Después de todo, había sido ella misma la que se había metido en aquel nido de serpientes, de las cuales todas y cada una de ellas estaban dispuestas a darle el golpe de gracia cuando menos se lo esperara.

Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Dana se sentó en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin. Todos los que había a su alrededor se apartaron de ella, como si tuviera la peste, con el rostro torcido en una mueca de desprecio. _"Mejor. No me interesa tener a esas rastreras serpientes tan cerca."_ Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Les dirigió una última mirada de superioridad y se giró hacia el director, que acababa de iniciar su partículas discurso, sintiendo a millones de ojos de serpiente clavándose en su nuca.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Pero cómo es posible?- Hermione ponía todo su empeño en intentar resolver el por qué una hija de muggles había ido a parar a la casa de los elitistas sangre pura. Pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba respuestas.

El banquete había acabado y se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor, seguidos por la parte Gryffindor del ED, que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Bah, el Sombrero Seleccionador está pirado- dijo Ron, intentando restar importancia al asunto- ¿cuántos años tendrá ya? ¿Mil? ¿5 mil? – chasqueó la lengua en forma de desacuerdo- debería jubilarse ya.

-No Ronald, por muchos años que tenga, el sombrero nunca se equivoca – Hermione calló un momento, reflexionando- ha tenido que ser ella – sentenció, haciendo que sus amigos se giraran para mirarla- ¿es que no te das cuenta Harry? A ti te puso en Gryffindor porque tú se lo pediste. Y a ella la ha puesto en Slytherin porque ella se lo ha pedido.

- Pues si ha sido así como dices, esa chica está loca- dijo Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry se quedó pensativo. Si aquello era verdad, aquella chica tenía que ser verdaderamente valiente para hacer aquello. Eso o que era autista o masoquista o algo por el estilo, porque no creía que esas serpientes se quedaran quietas ante tal situación.

-Bueno- Harry habló por fin- sea como fuere, este curso tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos…

Y dicho esto, todos se internaron en la Torre de Gryffindor sumidos en un completo silencio.

Me dirigía hacia las mazmorras, después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, cuando algo a mi izquierda me llamó la atención.

Detrás de una gran armadura de plata se encontraba una chica acorralada contra la pared, rodeada por otras tres chicas que le cerraban el paso. Todas ellas parecían de mi edad.

La chica que parecía en "apuros" era más bajita que las demás. Era muy delgada y tenía una cara pequeña y alargada de la que sobresalían unos saltones ojos azules. Su largo y ondulado pelo rubio –casi blanco-, que caía desordenadamente por sus hombros, hacía que su figura se viera más pálida aún de lo que ya era.

A pesar de que su cuerpo en tensión reflejaba que estaba un tanto incómoda, sus facciones despreocupadas y soñadoras y aquel atisbo de sonrisa hacían parecer que la cosa no iba con ella. A juzgar por su túnica y corbata azules, pude ver que se trataba de una Ravenclaw. Las otras tres chicas se mantenían de espaldas.

Pasé de largo despreocupadamente, haciéndome la loca. No me convenía tener más problemas en mi primer día en este colegio. _"Después de todo, algo habrá hecho esa Ravenclaw para tener a esas tres en su contra_" pensé encogiéndome de hombros.

Pero entonces escuché a una de las tres chicas que se mantenían de espaldas. La más grande y robusta:

-Por lo tanto, que no se te ocurra volver a poner uno de tus asquerosos ojos de sapo encima suya. ¿Te ha quedado claro Lunática?- pronunció esta última palabra con un tono particularmente despectivo. Tanto que no me pasó desapercibido y provocó que toda mi furia interior se desatara. Aquello me había recordado a viejos episodios de mi vida no muy agradables de recordar.

Las demás se rieron abiertamente ante este comentario.

-¡Eh! – Me había dado la vuelta y volvía con paso decidido y la cabeza alta en dirección al pequeño grupo- ¿¡Por qué no os metéis a un nargle por el culo y os largáis dando saltitos!- les dije amenazadoramente.

Sabía que mis ojos habían adquirido ese habitual brillo peligroso que aparecía cuando algo me enfurecía y hacia dudar a las personas si me querían como enemigo o no. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que a aquellas chicas sería difícil acobardarlas con una sola mirada, pues acabada de conocer- e insultar- a tres de mis nuevas compañeras de casa. Y según tenía entendido, los Slytherins eran huesos duros de roer…

Una de las tres chicas- que parecía ser la que mandaba en el grupo- salió de detrás de la gran muchachota y me miró con superioridad. Y en ese momento pude ver, con cierta curiosidad, como la chica pálida dejaba atrás su cara soñadora y despistada para concentrarse en la "conversación" que acababa de iniciar con las tres Slytherins.

-Repite eso, _sangre sucia_- la chica era delgada, y no mucho más alta que yo. Su pelo era corto, solo le llegaba hasta un poco más por debajo de las orejas. Era liso y negro como el carbón, y se le pegaba a la cara resaltando sus pálidas y elegantes facciones. Era guapa, eso había que reconocerlo. Pero había algo en su rostro que hacía que pareciera fría y dura como la roca, algo que te echaba para atrás antes de querer acercarte a ella.

Pero hiendo a lo más importante: me había llamado _sangre sucia_. Y ODIABA que me llamaran _sangre sucia_.

-He dicho que desaparezcáis de mi vista- contesté fieramente, acercándome más a la chica- ¿o es que acaso encima de arañas rastreras también sois sordas?

Las otras dos emitieron una exclamación de sorpresa, y la chica apretó las mandíbulas y frunció fuertemente el ceño.

-Serás hija de…- se había llevado rápidamente la mano a su varita y la alzó con rapidez. Pero yo estaba preparada y había alzado la mía al mismo tiempo.

-¡No Parkinson! ¡Déjala! – la pequeña Ravenclaw se había colocado entre esa tal Parkinson y yo y cogió a la Slytherin del brazo para que bajara la varita- todo ha sido un error. Yo…

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme asquerosa lunática!- Parkinson empujó a la chica tan fuerte que esta calló de culo al suelo. Levantó otra vez su varita, pero esta vez contra la indefensa Ravenclaw- _¡Levi…_

Antes de que pudiera terminar el hechizo, levanté mi varita y apunté a Parkinson con ella.

-_¡Acromántulam!_- grité, y Parkinson pasó de ser una joven de 16 años a una peluda y fea araña el tamaño de un pequinés.

Sus compañeras salieron corriendo y gritando cuando la chica-araña intentó subirse a la más bajita de ellas, mientras la pequeña Ravenclaw las observaba asombrada, aún en el suelo.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca y te levantes de ahí antes de que ese tal Filch y su gato te encuentren fuera de tu casa a estas alturas de la noche- le dije, mirando por primera vez aquellos enormes ojos azules- y tengo entendido que no es muy agradable, que digamos.

Me giré y me dispuse a seguir a las dos Slytherins y la chica-araña. Pero antes de girar la esquina, la voz de la chica me detuvo.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente- No tenías que haberte molestado.

Su voz era un vivo reflejo de lo que sus facciones mostraban. Era suave y tenía un toque despistado y soñador.

-No…no ha sido nada- contesté sorprendida, todavía de espaldas a la chica.

-Soy Luna. Luna Lovegood- se presentó. Su voz sonaba más fuerte ahora, por lo que supuse que se estaba acercando.

Así pues, me giré lentamente, hasta encontrarme de cara con aquellos extraños ojos, tan profundos como dos pozos sin fondo.

-Applewhite. Dana Applewhite.

Lovegood sonrió. Sus grandes ojos inspeccionaban mi rostro a consciencia, buscando algo que yo ignoraba.

-Sabes lo que son los nargles- soltó de repente. Y no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Ahora pude ver claramente la sorpresa en su rostro.

La miré con algo parecido a la comprensión. Yo también había pasado por aquello. Y sabía que no era fácil.

-Claro- respondí- ¿Y quién es el loco que no lo sabe?

Le guiñé el ojo, dejándola más sorprendida aún. Y con algo parecido a una sonrisa en mis labios, me giré. Dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Buenas noches, Dana-escuche débilmente, casi como un susurro, antes de girar la esquina.

Y casi sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa afloró en mi rostro. Pero no una de esas muecas que tuve que aprender a hacer para mantener las apariencias, sino una de verdad. Como las que hacía mucho tiempo dirigía a las personas que me importaban. Como las que ahora solo dirigía a las personas que realmente se han merecido que importen para mí.

Rápidamente hice desaparecer esa sonrisa. No podía volver a ser débil. Se lo debía. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que con aquella extraña chica, esa sonrisa inoportuna aparecería en más de una ocasión.

**Holaaa!:))**

**He aquí el cap 4! Que tal os ha parecido? Primeroo hemos visto la reacción interna de Draco al seber de su nueva compañera de curso…humm…no os parece raro que sienta todas esas cosas tan opuestas por un la nuevaa? Y es que ya nos lo aviso Ron: una persona no puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez, explotaría!hahahahaXDD por eso creo que Draco ha preferido pasar de todo aquello….hahahaXD Y por ultimoo: Dana ha ayudado a Luna a deshacerse de Parkinson y compañía! :OOO que pasara ahora con ella? Y porque Parkinson se estaba metiendo esta vez con Luna? Si quereis seguir descubriendoo que pasaraa….esperaad al siguiente capitulo de La Elección Acertada!:)) espero vuestros reviews!**

**ps: sii, me acabo de inventar un nuevo hechizoo...pero tendreis que acostumbraros porque es posible que me vaya inventando alguno que otroo!jejejejeXDD**

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO MUY MUUY FUERTE**

**Ahriel:))**


	5. Chapter 5

**jackeline nott: holaaa! muchas gracias! Me encanta que te encante esta historia y que te gusten los personajes!hahahahaha espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado! Un besaazoo!;)))**

**Nyssad: hahahaha sii..todo un poemaa!hahahaXDD y sii! Esque tenia que relacionar a nuestra querida Luna con Dana y que mejor que que la haya librado de un apuroo!hahahaXDD me alegro de que te este gustandoo! Un besazo! Nos leemos!;)))**

**Capítulo 5: La compañera de habitación**

Estaba sentado en mi habitual sillón de terciopelo verde en la sala común. La mayoría ya se habían ido a la cama. Solo quedaban unos pocos de sexto y séptimo curso desparramados por la enorme sala, cada uno a lo suyo.

Pansy había llegado unos minutos antes lloriqueando y se sentó a mi lado, en el apoyabrazos del sillón, interrumpiendo la conversación que Theo y yo habíamos comenzado apenas minutos antes. Decía algo de que la nueva se había atrevido a insultarla y embrujarla delante de Lunática Lovegood y que yo debía hacer algo.

Hacía rato que había dejado de escucharla. Me aburría. Hablaba demasiado. Desde que el año pasado comenzamos "algo" a lo que ella se empeñó en llamar relación se creía que podía hablarme, exigirme o contarme todo lo que quisiera. Solté un quedo bufido. Yo la dejaba hacer, mirándola como si realmente la escuchara. Mejor eso que soportar aquellas pataletas suyas tan ridículas.

Con todo esto se oyó una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, y cierta castaña de ojos profundos apareció por la entrada de la sala común.

Al verla, me erguí un poco en el gran sillón y la miré a los ojos desafiante, demostrándole quien mandaba en aquella casa. Pero ella apenas me escrutó con la mirada y fijó su atención en Pansy, a mi lado, dedicándole una especie de sonrisa.

Ante aquello, Pansy se enfureció aún más y se acercó a mi oído.

-¿La ves? – dijo con un deje irritante en su voz – Ahí está. Con ese aire de superioridad que cree que puede mostrar ante sus superiores – esperó un poco para ver si yo decía algo, y al comprobar que esa noche yo no me interpondría en el camino de la _sangre sucia_ (ya que esta ya estaba subiendo la escalera hacia las habitaciones), me dijo, esta vez un poco más alto - ¡vamos Draco! ¡dile algo! ¡me ha hechizado!

-Oh, cállate Pansy – le espeté sin siquiera dignarme a mirarla. No tenía ganas de discutir. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar de peleas absurdas.

Me volví hacia Theo y retomé nuestra conversación, con una estupefacta Pansy aún sentada en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

Tras unos minutos de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, volvió a la realidad y vi cómo se dirigía, casi corriendo, aunque con la cabeza bien alta, hacia su habitación. Bulstrode y Moon la siguieron como dos perritos falderos.

Sabía que se había enfadado conmigo. Pero en aquellos momentos me daba exactamente igual. Ya volvería lloriqueando, como siempre.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Entré en la habitación, alerta. Al entrar en la sala común me había sentido un tanto incómoda, aunque no lo dejé ver en ningún momento. Los pocos que aún quedaban en la sala se habían callado y habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme.

Y luego estaba ese misterioso chico de cabellos de plata y fríos ojos grises. Parecía el que mandaba allí. Todos se habían vuelto para mirarle, como si esperaran una señal por su parte para comenzar a atacar. Pero el se había limitado a observarme, con algo diferente en la mirada de como todos los demás de mi casa me miraban. Algo parecido a la curiosidad. Aunque, a pesar de todo, en el fondo de esos ojos color hielo pude ver el asco que mi presencia allí le provocaba. Y yo, como una idiota, no pude hacer más que apartar la mirada, sabiendo que si seguía por ahí, por alguna extraña razón aún desconocida para mí, acabaría perdiéndome en aquellos misteriosos ojos.

Aunque, al menos, antes de salir de allí pude reírme un poco más de la tal Parkinson, que parecía ser la novia de aquel chico por la manera en que se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo. "Estúpida". No sabía exactamente por qué, pero esa noche decidí que esa tía me caía mal.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y me fijé en la habitación. Era muy ancha y espaciosa. Tenía unos grandes ventanales con unas largas cortinas de terciopelo verde. En el centro había una gran estufa con largos brazos, sobre los que reposaban varias camisas, una capa y dos corbatas con adornos en verde.

Rodeando a la estufa había cinco camas. Eran largas y estrechas, y tenían unas cortinas para poder tener un poco más de intimidad, también de terciopelo verde.

En una de las camas situadas al lado de un ventanal estaban mi baúl y mis pertenencias. La jaula de Eris, mi lechuza, estaba abierta. Me encogí de hombros. "La habrán dejado en la lechuzería".

Seguí fijándome en la estancia. A un lado de esta, había una puerta entre abierta, que dejaba ver una mampara de ducha y un gran toallero sobre el que colgaban varias toallas. Y al fondo había un enorme tocador color marfil, lleno de pequeños botecitos de colonias y cremas.

"Humm…bonito" pensé "Ojalá que mis compañeras de cuarto al menos se dediquen a ignorarme"

Un carraspeo me llegó desde uno de los ventanales, el que estaba al lado de mi cama.

Me fijé mejor y allí pude ver a una chica pálida, con pecas por toda la cara que hacían resaltar sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes. Tenía su largo pelo negro recogido en una cola alta, que dejaba algunos pelos sueltos salpicados por toda su pequeña cara.

-Hola – dijo cautelosamente – tú debes de ser Applewhite ¿verdad?

Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana con un libro en la mano y se irguió para poder verme mejor.

-Y tú eres…-contesté lentamente. Era la primera chica que me hablaba, al menos sin insultarme, pero no podía confiar en nadie en aquel nido de serpientes.

-Reece Carter. Encantada de conocerte – Carter se acercó y me tendió su pálida mano, también llena de pequitas.

Las miré algo sorprendida, a Reece y a su mano. No estaba muy segura de poder confiar en aquella chica, pero algo en sus ojos verdes hizo que levantara mi mano lentamente y se la estrechara, aún sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Carter sonrió.

-…y esta vez será él quien venga llorando, ¡ya veréis!

La puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de Parkinson y las otras dos chicas que había tenido el "placer" de conocer aquella noche.

Emití un quedo gruñido. "¿¡Por qué tengo tan mala suerte!"

-Oh, Reece, ¡por favor! – dijo Parkinson, poniendo su peor cara de asco y llevándose la mano al pecho teatralmente - ¿es qué acaso no te has enterado de que es una sangre sucia? ¡Te llevará semanas el desinfectarte antes de que puedas volver a tocarme a mí o a alguna de mis pertenencias! – rió. Las otras emitieron un sonido parecido a un "sí", pero que más pareció un gruñido.

Carter y yo nos soltamos las manos rápidamente. Abrí la boca para contestar pera la ojiverde se me adelantó.

-Sé perfectamente quien es Pansy – en sus ojos apareció algo parecido a la furia – es nuestra nueva compañera de casa y habitación, y como tal, merece una bienvenida.

-Oh, por favor, no me hagas reír – Parkinson se acercó un poco más, flanqueada por las otras dos – ya sabía que no te metías con los _sangre sucia_, pero de eso a juntarte con ellos…- chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto – has caído muy bajo Reece – y, mirándome de arriba abajo, añadió – además, esta asquerosa no se merece ni existir.

Lo dijo con tanto odio destilando por su lengua viperina que me cansé de ser una espectadora. Se había pasado de la raya. Alcé mi varita.

-_¡Mocomurcié…!_

_-_¡NO! - Carter se interpuso entre mí y una asustada Parkinson, que había ido a esconderse detrás de sus dos secuaces – déjala. No merece la pena – casi me suplicó. Y digo casi porque en sus ojos había un tanto de amenaza que no me atreví a contradecir.

Bajé mi varita y me relajé un poco.

-Eso, tú sigue defendiéndola – las dos giramos la cabeza. Parkinson había salido de detrás de las otras dos e hizo un gesto con su varita. Las cosas que había en la cama que había al lado de la mía desaparecieron – que ya verás cuando se entere Draco – dijo maliciosamente. Y con otro movimiento de varita dejó caer en ese mismo lugar otras pertenencias diferentes a las anteriores – Pero hasta entonces…- dijo alzando una ceja y mirándonos con odio – no quiero compartir mi habitación con una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ y una traidora a la sangre.

Y así, sin dejar apenas tiempo para que Carter o yo contestáramos, hizo aparecer un gran muro de piedra en el centro de la habitación. Este partía por la mitas la estufa, dejando apenas dos brazos que poder utilizar.

Vimos como la puerta, que también había quedado dividida por el muro, se movía como gelatina y se hecho para un lado para formar una puerta entera. Era mucho más estrecha que la anterior, pero al menos se podía entrar y salir.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, impresionadas. Carter fue la primera en hablar.

-Será mejor que bajemos a ducharnos. La muy puta se ha quedado con el lado del baño.

Demasiado conmocionada todavía, no pude responder hasta que Carter, ya en la puerta con neceser, toalla y pijama en mano, me habló de nuevo.

-¡Eh, Applewhite! – la miré a los ojos para hacerle saber que la escuchaba - ¿vienes o qué?

-Eh…no. No, no. Ya…ya estoy duchada.

Carter se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco y se volvió hacia mí.

-Ah, se me olvidaba – dijo como si tal cosa, mirándome fijamente – Si vuelven esas imbéciles, lánzales ese _mocomurciélago_ – me sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Reí quedamente y sacudí la cabeza. Me dirigí hacia mi cama y abrí el baúl. Cogí el pijama, me lo puse y me acosté, cerrando las cortinas. Había sido un día muy largo y pesado. Necesitaba descansar y prepararme para lo que vendría los días siguientes. Aunque, después de todo, había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Al menos tendría a alguien en mi propia casa que se dignaba a hablarme.

****

**Holaa!**

**Lo primero de todo: siento ****mucho haber tardado tantooo! Se que no tengo excusas pero tendré que decir que estos días han sido un poco ajetreados para mi y no he tenido tiempo para escribir tanto como me hubiera gustado!**

**Pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 5! Que os ha parecido? Sii..ya se que llevo 5 capitulos y todavía no ha terminado el primer dia…lo se…pero esque era necesario para explicar las experiencias de cada personaje con detenimiento!XDD**

**Bueno, aquí ya vemos como es la primera bienvenida de Dana en Slytherin…al fin y al cabo, no le fue tan mal noo? Hahaha quiero decir….ella esperaba que ninguno de su casa le hablara o siquiera se dignara a mirarla y al final…..aparecio Reece Carter! Hahaha este es otro se mis personajes inventados! Que os ha parecido? Siempre digo lo mismo pero…a mi me encanta! Ahhahahaha esque cada uno esta bien a su manera!XDD pero bueno, mas que mi opinión, necesito las vuestras, asiquee ya sabeiis….esperoo vuestros reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de La Elección Acertada!**

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO MUY MUUY FUERTE!**

**Ahriel:))**


End file.
